The Marauders
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: An U/M fic! also a little ooc& au. Usagi and her brother Shingo are on the run for their lives. Usagi's father gave her a key that will decide her fate as well as Mamoru's and the gang. Will they survive this? And what does Diamond and Beryl have to do w
1. Default Chapter

Prologue.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsukino Kenji and his wife, Ikuko, pushed their children out the back door of their five thousand dollar house, just as the door burst in to reveal five burly men with black shades on and sub automatics, a berretta and a mini Uzi. The men's face were black and lifeless as if they were wearing masks, and began to search for their targets.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mama!" a five-year-old boy with golden colored hair and indigo eyes stares up at his mother, "Why can't we stay with you?"  
  
Ikuko was in tears as they heard the men moving about in the house. "You have to leave us now, Shingo." She kissed her son's cheek, "Be good and let Usagi take care of you. K?"  
  
The boy nods, knowing that this was important.  
  
"Usagi, run as far away from this place as you can." Kenji looks at his daughter who was about sixteen years old, with platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes. " Take this and keep it safe."  
  
He thrust a golden key with a little pink jewel on top. "Don't let it fall in his hands. I'm counting on you to keep both the key and Shingo safe."  
  
Usagi, with the rare serious look on her face, nods, "You can trust me, Daddy." She leans forward and kisses her father on the cheek and her mother as well, "I love you."  
  
Kenji put an arm around his wife's quivering body, "We love you guys. Now go before they find you! And whatever you do, don't give him that key! And don't look back!"  
  
Usagi nods, grabbing her little brother's hand and ran off into the night.  
  
  
  
Somewhere down the road, they heard gunshots and a great explosion.  
  
Shingo looks up at his older sister, " Is Mama and Papa ok, Usa?"  
  
Usagi was thankful for the darkness as they ran away from the burning mansion. She let her tears run unchecked and unnoticed by her brother. She knew the truth, she knew that they had died, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her brother that.  
  
He was just so innocent..  
  
She shook her head, they'd have to find a safe place to sleep then find food.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Short, I know but mores to come. 


	2. Bios on the Characters

Ok, I'll give you a quick bio on everyone in the story. And Yes, Haruka and Michiru are romantically involved and if you don't like it.. -TOUGH! -Cause I like that pairing. Ok, let's do this.  
  
  
  
Chiba, Mamoru: Age: 20 B-day: Aug 2 Fav color: Black Legal Job: Silent owner of Golden Dreams, Silver Lining, and Sweet Dreams Candy Store. Side Job: Leader of the Marauders gang in Tokyo. Eye color: Stormy Blue Hair: Ebony Misc: Was orphaned at ten yrs. old when his parents' car crashed. Inherited the companies at age eighteen. Made lots of cash but lives like middle class folk. Archrival: Dark Crystal inc. and Dark Kingdom co. Run by Diamond and Beryl. The headman, Metalia of Dark Kingdom and Shitori Wiseman of Dark Crystal. Lives with: His gang at an abandon mansion on the outskirts of town. Fav pastime: Causing trouble to Diamond's gang, Black Moon, and having fun.  
  
Hino, Rei: Age: 17 B-day: April 17 Fav color: Black and red Legal job: goes to school and works at the Hiwaki Shrine Side Job: Member of Marauders. Eye color: Dark Violet Hair Color: Raven Misc: Goes to an all girls school. Used to live with her Grandfather at the shrine. After meeting Mamoru and his best friends: Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zosicite, she and her other friend: Makoto, Ami, and Minako, decided to hang out with them. Archrival: Kasty from Dark Crystal inc. who's a member of Black Moon. Lives with: Her boyfriend and Friends. Fav pastime: Hanging with friends at the mall and kicking Black Moon's ass whenever.  
  
Mars, Jadeite: Age: 20 B-day: March 9 Fav color: Red Legal Job: Working for Mamoru as one of his CEOs of Sweet Dreams Candy co. Side Job: Third in the chain of command of the Marauders Hair color: Sandy blonde Eye color: Blue Misc: Met Rei at the temple. Took them a long time to get together. Archrival: Jedite of Dark Kingdom co. Member of Black Moon Lives with: Girlfriend and Friends Fav pastime: Teasing and having fun  
  
Mizuno, Ami: Age: 16 B-day: Sep. 10 Fav color: Aqua Legal Job: Goes to Juuban High, Cram School. Side Job: Technician / brainaic of the Marauders. Can decode nearly anything. Hair color: Blue Eye color: Blue Misc: Best friends with Rei, Minako, and Makoto Archrival: Birdy of Dark Crystal inc. member of Black Moon. Lives with: Friends and boyfriend after her mom had to leave cause of job and allowed her to stay. Fav pastime: Reading, physics, and anything that has to do with numbers also any puzzle.  
  
  
  
Mercury, Zosicite: Age: 19 B-day: Feb. 20 Fav color: light green Legal Job: Goes to school and has a part time job at Silver Linings as business assistant manager. Side Job: Fourth in chain of command of Marauders and Technician brainac Hair color: Honey-blonde Eye color: Light green Misc: Met Ami at a library, took a while but got the courage to ask her out. Found out that her friends dated the others and went along with it. Non-violent-usually. Archrival: Zosycite of Dark Kingdom co. Member of Black Moon. Lives with: Friends and girlfriend. Fav pastime: Reading, physics, philosophy.ect.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kino, Makoto: Age: 17 B-day: Dec. 5 Fav color: Pink & Green Legal Job: Goes to school and works part time at Golden Dreams as secretary Side Job: Cook/ muscle for Marauders. Hair Color: Dark rich Brown Eye Color: Deep Emerald Green Misc: Used to pine after her old boyfriends, til she met Nephrite at a local cooking store. Asked him out and been together ever since. Friends with: Haruka, Minako, Ami, Rei, and Michiru, Hotaru and Mamoru Archrival: Prisma of Dark Crystal inc. Member of Black Moon Lives with: Friends and boyfriend, since she lived alone from the get go. Fav pastime: Cooking, sparring with the guys, shopping with the girls. And Nephrite  
  
Jupiter, Nephrite: Age: 21 B-day: Nov. 23 Fav color: Gold Legal Job: CEO of Golden Dreams Side Job: Second in chain of command and also cook, and bodyguard of the Marauders Hair color: Dark brown Eye color: (I think) dark blue Misc: Met Mako at a cook store. Surprise she asked him out. Learned that she's no push over either. Friends with, Mamoru, Setsuna.ect Archrival: Nephlite Lives with: Friends and girlfriend Fav pastime: Cooking, talking philosophy, martial arts sparring with his pals and girlfriend.  
  
  
  
Aino, Minako Age: 18(acts much younger though!) B-day: Oct. 22 Fav color: Yellow & Red Legal Job: Secretary of Silver Linings/ still in school Side Job: Fighter of Marauders and fashion consultant (-As if they really need it!) Hair color: Light blonde Eye color: Light blue Misc. Met Kunzite when she hung out with Rei and Mamoru (who are second cousins on Rei's mom side and Mamoru's dad's side of the family!) Flirted with Kunzite, trying to get him to open up more. Archrival: Avery of Dark Crystal inc. Member of Black Moon Fav pastime: Shopping/ gossip/ shopping/ Kunzite/ training/ Kunzite/ Kunzite  
  
Venus, Kunzite: Age: 22 B-day: May13 Fav color: Silver Legal Job: CEO OF Silver Linings Side Job: Second in command of Marauders/ fighter/ bodyguard Hair color: Platinum white Eye color: Clear Blue Misc: Met Minako through Rei and Mamoru's friendship and was very serious until she taught him how to have fun-Much to the delight of Jadeite who's been telling him the same thing. Archrival: Malachite of Dark Kingdom co. Member of Black Moon. Lives with: Friends and girlfriend. Fav pastime: Reading/ Minako/ training/ Minako.(You get the idea)  
  
Meioh, Setsuna: Age: 25 (the oldest and wisest of all!) B-day: Oct. 29 Fav color: Garnet Legal Job: Boss of Silver Linings also is a silent owner of Timeless Fashion Side Job: Advisor to the Marauders since it's her mansion. Hair color: Emerald green Eye color: Magenta Misc: Not much is known about her. She lives in the mansion and met Mamoru at a party. Suggested that since he was so jaded with the line light that he come live with her and become a silent owner to the companies. They became good friends. She took in the whole gang as long as they did something with their time that was constructive. Later on, she adopted Hotaru who was also an orphan after her mother and father died in a fire in a lab when she was three. Michiru and Haruka, old friends of Setsuna, came to live with her shortly after that. Archrival: Metalia and Wiseman Lives with: The people she took in. Fav Pastime: Reading, drawing clothes, sewing, and making clothes.  
  
Tsukino, Serenity Usagi (or Usagi): Age: 16 B-day: June 30 Fav color: White and Pink Legal job: Goes to school with the girls. Side Job: Stealing Hair color: Platinum Blonde Eye color: Deep Blue Misc: Usagi is an heiress to the Tsukino fortunate. She had lived with her parents in a two-story mansion with her little brother, Shingo Samuel Tsukino until their lives were threatened. Archrival: Beryl, head of Dark Kingdom co. One of the leaders of Black Moon. Lives with: Used to live with parents. Fav Pastime: Eating and reading, shopping and having fun.  
  
Tsukino, Shingo Samuel: Age: 5 B-day: July 4 Fav color: orange Legal job: Goes to school Side Job: Steals Hair color: Golden blonde or golden brown Eye color: Indigo Misc: Lives with Usagi. Doesn't know much about what's going on. Archrival: The Boogieman Lives with: Usagi Fav pastime: Anything that's fun.  
  
Tomoe, Hotaru: Age: 6 B-day: Jan. 6 Fav color: Violet Legal Job: Going to school Side Job: None, but plays a mean game of checkers and chess! Hair Color: Dark Purple that it's black Eye color: Violet Misc: After the lab accident, Hotaru was put in an orphanage at three year of age. From then on, she would spend her time saying nothing and reading books. Until Setsuna and Mamoru and the gang came by to adopt her. After that Haruka and Michiru came by and stayed. She affectionately calls Setsuna and Michiru, Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama and Haruka, Haruka -papa because Haruka acted like a guy. Archrival: The Boogieman Lives with: Setsuna and the gang Fav pastime: Having fun  
  
Kaioh, Michiru: Age: 23 B-day: Mar. 6 Fav color: Marine Blue Legal Job: Boss of Sweet Dreams Candy co./ musician Side Job: Fighter and mother figure to Marauders Hair Color: Aqua or sea-foam green Eyes: Blue Misc: Michiru and Haruka used to travel until she fell out of the spotlight- by choice. They went back home to Japan to see Setsuna and Mamoru, to find out that they had become a gang called the Marauders. They, of courser became part of the group, earning many new friends. Archrival: Emerald of Dark Crystal inc. Member of Black Moon. Lives with: Sets and the gang Fav pastime: Playing the violin, shopping, being maternal, and Haruka  
  
Tenoh, Haruka: Age: 24 B-day: Jan. 27 Fav color: Gold Legal Job: Boss of Golden Dreams Side Job: Mechanic and muscle of the Marauders Hair color: Wheat Blonde Eye color: Navy Blue Misc: Michiru and Haruka used to travel until Michiru fell out of the spotlight-by choice. Haruka used to be and auto mechanic and a racecar driver until she too fell out of the spotlight-by choice also. They went back home to Japan to see Setsuna and Mamoru, to find out that they had become a gang called the Marauders. They, of course became part of the group, earning many new friends. Archrival: Sapphire, second in command of Black Moon as well as Malachite. Lives with: Sets and the gang Fav pastime: Playing with Hotaru and working on cars and motorcycles that the gang own. And, of course, Michiru!  
  
Peacemaker, Motoki: Age: 20 B-day: June 24 Fav color: Navy Blue Legal Job: Business Manger of Silver Linings Side Job: Giving informant to Marauders Hair color: Golden brown Eye color: (I think) Brown Misc: Known Mamoru and the guys since they were eleven. Moved in with Sets at age sixteen. Have been an informant by having spies in Dark Kingdom co. and Dark Crystal Inc. Has girlfriend named Rita. She lives in town. Very cheerful and very perspective and insightful. Archrival: Rubeus Lives with: Sets and gang Fav pastime: giving his friends advice, Rita, and having a good time.  
  
AN: That's it! I will not do bios for bad guys. Sorry but won't. But think of them as a year older than their archrivals, expect for Beryl , who's 22 and Diamond, who's 23. Metalia and Wiseman is 56. That's it. 


	3. The Marauders

AN: Mamoru and the gang haven't met Usagi or her brother, k?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru smiles as he punches the guy again, then kicks him in his gut, making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Don't ever start trouble in my town again, you yarou baka." He looks at his friends, an odd collection of people that he found in his life.  
  
Rei smiled pleasantly at the fallen men. She had thoroughly enjoyed kicking their asses and would love to do it again. Rei was a five-foot-six with waist length raven hair and dark violet eyes. She wore a red turtleneck shirt with a black jacket over it and black jeans and some black tennis shoes.  
  
Next to her was her boyfriend, Jadeite. He had sandy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that held amusement at the moment. He wore blue jeans with a blood red shirt on and some sneakers.  
  
"That was amusing." Said a tall brunette girl.  
  
She and her boyfriend where, by far, the tallest in the group. The girl's name was Makoto, standing at five- foot-twelve and a half, she was striking. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and her eyes were like emeralds. She wore a dark green shirt with a black jacket and black jeans and tennis shoes.  
  
Her boyfriend, Nephrite had the same hair color but had blue eyes, he was a foot or two taller than she was. He wore a dark blue shirt with blue jeans and some white shoes.  
  
"True," said a light haired blonde, "but not as nearly satisfying."  
  
"Come on, we have to get out of here." Her boyfriend, a platinum white blonde, told everyone. "Don't want to go to jail..again."  
  
The blonde was Minako, she had waist length blonde hair with light blue eyes and a red bow in her hair. She was only five-foot five, and wore cream- colored pants with an orange shirt and a pair of sneakers.  
  
Kunzite, her boyfriend, stood at the same height as their leader, Mamoru, and was his second in command. He had waist length platinum hair and had clear crystal blue eyes that looked as if it were white if not for the tinge of blue in them. He wore a blue shirt with black pants and had on a black jacket with white shoes.  
  
"Sure," Mamoru said, "Lets get out of here."  
  
"Yeah, I have to still finish reading my physic book." A blue haired girl told them.  
  
Minako rolls her eyes, "Ami, if you mention the word 'physics' again, I'll burn your books!"  
  
Ami, one of the brainics in the group, stood at five-foot-four, with short blue hair and azure eyes, looks at her friend. "That's cruel!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Ami wore a light blue pants with matching hooded jacket and a short sleeved white shirt and white shoes. She and her boyfriend, Zosicite, were the shyest and yet smartest ones in the group.  
  
Zosicite was the small height as Jadeite, or a little shorter, standing only at five-twelve, he was the shortest of the males. He had his honey colored hair in a ponytail, and he wore a light green shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. He also had light green eyes that were a bit somber at the moment.  
  
They left the alley and jumped on their motorcycles and headed back to their home that they shared with a few other people.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Usagi ran, with her little brother. She was not sure of where she was going but she knew she had to get there and away from him. She slowed down and began to walk. Shingo tugs on her hand, trying to get her attention.  
  
"What is it Shingo?" She asked, not looking at him.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
She nods, of course he'd be hungry since they haven't eaten since the night before. She, herself, was starving too and they needed a place to stay for the night.  
  
She glanced down at the little boy, he was pale and had dark circles under his eyes like she did. There was dirt on his nose and cheeks. To put it simply, they were a mess. She didn't know what to do at the moment.  
  
*First things first. * She looks ahead, *Food.*  
  
***  
  
When the group got home, they parked their bikes in the garage, and headed inside. The old abandon mansion was still furnished with its original furniture and had enough room for twenty people. Mamoru wondered, for a brief moment, as to why this place hadn't been torn down.  
  
* But then again, it is on the outskirts of the city and Setsuna owns it so, that might have something to do with it. *  
  
"You're back!" A little girl with short dark purple hair that it was black, with violet eyes, came running up to them.  
  
"Hey, Hotaru." Mamoru grinned at the little girl as she jumps up on him. "How was your day?"  
  
"Get!" She said happily, "Haruka-papa taught me to play poker!"  
  
Ami shook her head as the person in question appeared.  
  
Haruka was five-twelve, with wheat colored hair that was in a boyish hairstyle, and dark blue eyes. She also wore men's coloring and acts like a boy. She was into cars, motorcycles and generally anything that was mechanical.  
  
"Haruka! You didn't?!" Minako made tisking sounds. "You shouldn't have taught her that!"  
  
Haruka only smiled at them, looking innocent. "What?"  
  
"You taught her to play poker?" Michiru came in as the group began to leave, either in pairs or alone.  
  
Michiru was five-six with shoulder length, sea-foam green hair and aqua eyes. She was the musician of the group. She was also the most maternal of them as well.  
  
Haruka looks at her girlfriend, "So? She was kicking my ass at checkers."  
  
Michiru playfully hit her lover on the shoulder. "Watch the mouth." She told her.  
  
Haruka mocked a painful but flirty look, "But I don't want to watch it." She pulls Michiru closer, "I want to use it."  
  
"Get a room you two." Mamoru shook his head and puts Hotaru down.  
  
"Well, you're home." Setsuna, a tall dark skinned woman with long emerald green hair and magenta eyes said to him, "Did everything go as planed?"  
  
He nods, "Yeah, and we got some fun out of it too." He shrugs and walks to the kitchen where one of his best friends was, eating a cookie.  
  
"Hey, Motoki."  
  
Motoki had golden blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes. (I forgot his eye color. So bare with me. :OI) "What's up?"  
  
Mamoru sat down and took a cookie and ate it. "Nothing much," He said casually, "You know they usual, getting into fights, running like hell from the cops.."  
  
Motoki shook his head, "When well you guys ever stop this?"  
  
"When we get too old for it." He answered.  
  
AN: That's it, R&R NOW!!! 


End file.
